Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage-current converters.
One or more embodiments may be used in power applications, for example in the audio sector.
Description of the Related Art
In some contexts, for example for audio amplifiers designed to drive speakers, it is useful to provide balanced voltage-current converters with the output that can be applied to transresistance power amplifiers, which, given that they present a voltage gain equal to 1, increase the loop gain, reducing amplification of the input offset.
In these systems, it is important for the output noise across the speaker to be contained (e.g., lower than 100 μV) and also for the offset to be low (e.g., lower than 50 mV).
An important parameter is moreover the precision of the voltage-current transfer, which in the audio field can be measured as total harmonic distortion (THD). It is desirable for THD to be lower than 0.1%.
A balanced voltage-current converter with low noise, low offset, and high precision may be useful in various contexts of application, in addition to power audio applications, referred to herein by way of example.
Notwithstanding the extensive activity of research and testing, there is today felt in the sector the need to provide improved voltage-current converters, for example in relation to the aspects outlined previously.